A Father's Love
by Aisling Sparrowhawk
Summary: Its been 8 years since Guinevere left Camelot with Lancelot. She left her child Eldrin and a broken Arthur, but time and a bit of Merlin magic have healed those wounds. Eldrin has been raised by Arthur and Merlin. He has never questioned why he doesn't have a mother, he is a happy and content child. But Morgana has decided to exact her revenge, using Arthur's son.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_In a dark, damp cave far from Camelot Morgana was plotting. She had come to the conclusion that the best way to get at Arthur would be through his precious son._

_"There he is, the arrogant little __mite, __just like his father" Morgana said cruelly. Mordred got up from his book and came over to the __stone ledge__ where Morgana was bent over the scrying dish. He peered inside, the image was slightly blurred but he could make out the little blonde child laughing and waving a wooden sword._

_"It's hardly a surprise that the boy has a taste for swordplay and violence, with a father like Arthur is it?" Mordred drawled in response._

_"Very true" she agreed, "But now that we have found him, we can observe his daily habits and plan when to strike"_

_She meets Mordred's eyes and they both turn back to the dish, watching the little boy play._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: A Very Tired Warlock

Arthur walked into the council chambers, before him his knights were assembled in their places and were talking among themselves. He took his seat and looked to his left, but Merlin was absent again. This was the fourth time this week, worry flashed across the king's face and before he could disguise it Gwaine leant over and spoke softly

"Don't worry about Merlin, I'm sure he's just lost track of time" he said smiling, hoping to reassure Arthur.

"Yes but it's been four days, even Merlin isn't that much of a scatterbrain"

"Well there is probably some interesting magical thing that has caught his attention, you know how he is"

Arthur felt a little reassured "I'll go hunt him down after the council" the king then turned his attention to the table.

"As some of you may have heard there have been reports of warriors from overseas landing in Cantium. Leon has returned from his investigations, so let us hear his report."

"Well sire, I'm afraid our fears were correct, several villages…"

Arthur's concentration began to drift, he had already read Leon's report, but he wasn't too worried. His plan was to send a small troop to the coast, and once these savages knew the land was defended they'd leave well enough alone.

No what Arthur _was_ worried about was Merlin; it had been days since he'd seen him and weeks since they sat down and had a conversation. He missed the days when they could just dash off into the woods, with the cover of hunting, but the last few trips he could remember, there had been little hunting to speak of, instead there time had been spent sitting in clearings chatting about the past and what the future might bring. Oh how Arthur missed his friend.

Arthur knew Merlin was busy, after all he did have the new mages to train, plus since Gaius passed Merlin had now taken on the role of physician, and then of course there was Merlin's main responsibility as Court Sorcerer, advising Arthur on all things magical. Maybe it was too much, but Merlin always seemed like he was coping, he was a powerful warlock surely he could handle the responsibility.

Regardless Arthur would find Merlin and check up on him, which would hopefully put his mind at rest, once he knew that Merlin was fine. But back to the matter at hand, he promptly returned his attention to Leon's report.

Across the other side of the castle Eldrin was suffering his morning reading lesson with his governess. He was already bored; he couldn't understand the silly symbols and didn't see why he should. He was brilliant at his combat lessons and a fantastic rider, surely that was all that mattered. Eldrin was staring out of the window daydreaming about his sword practice later, when his father entered the room.

"Sorry to interrupt Agnes, but I was wondering if either of you had seen Merlin…"

"I most certainl-"

"I know where he is, I can show you, I can!" cried Eldrin excitedly, practically jumping up and down.

Arthur looked at the fierce governess warily "Yes well you have your lessons to attend, so why don't you just tell me where he is and-"

"No, no, you'll never find him without me!" Eldrin was out of his seat and at the door in seconds.

"Ok, come along take me to Merlin, Eldrin will be back shortly Agnes" and with that they left the governess spluttering indignantly.

"Now I know you did that just to get out of your reading, Eldrin" his father said sternly as they walked along, but Eldrin knew his father was mocking him, he was wise to his tricks.

"Reading is boring, I don't see why I need to, after all the children from the lower town don't read, they get to play all day"

"The children from the lower town won't have to read important documents when they grow up"

"Hmm" Eldrin rolled his eyes "Here we are" They had reached the library.

"You didn't think I could find the _library?"_

"I knew you could find the library father, I just presumed you wouldn't know your way around inside"

"Says the boy who can't read!"

"Humph, c'mon"

They walked through the library toward the west alcove, Merlin's magic section. Here they found Merlin fast asleep his head in a book. Arthur flicked through some of the books which were surrounding Merlin's head. They seemed to be about controlling magical outbursts, Arthur figured it was something to do with Merlin's teaching of the young mages; they seemed to be trickling in from all over Albion these days. But it was best they were safely trained by Merlin rather than learning from one of the old sorcerers with darker intentions.

Arthur had a brief temptation to slam his hand on the desk and wake Merlin with a start, spurred on by a vague memory of Merlin doing exactly that. But the moment passed in an instant, he instead placed his hand on Merlin's shoulder and gently shook him awake.

"Merlin?" He said softly "How long have you been in here?"

"He's been in here for days" chirped Eldrin who was now looking at pictures of mythical beasts in one of Merlin's books.

"Is that true?" Arthur asked turning back to Merlin, who was looking up at him with bleary eyes.

"Um, I'm trying to find some way of helping Mirabelle control her magic" Merlin's voice was croaky from lack of use. He cleared his throat. "Her outbursts seem to be linked to her emotions. I can't find anything which might help." he sighed.

"Well you won't find anything if you're exhausted, so go to bed, rest and start again in the morning."

"I can't I have-"

"No Merlin you're exhausted, you're going to get ill. Speaking of which, who has been doing the physician's rounds?"

"Oh no, I forgot, I must-"

"No I'm sure Pip, is doing a stand up job. I shall check in on him as soon as I've sorted you out. Now come on to bed with you!"

"Yes, Sire"

"That's more like it"

Eldrin had looked up at this, since when Merlin call his father "Sire". It was most odd, nothing seemed different though, his father was helping Merlin up, Merlin leaning heavily on him. He watched his father place his arm around Merlin's waist. There was certainly nothing formal about the two men's relationship. So why did Merlin call his father "Sire", it must be another one of those strange secret things between his father and his sorcerer. They probably thought he didn't see their secret glances and touches, although sometimes he wondered if they were even aware of it, it often seemed completely unconscious. But it didn't worry him as long as they paid him enough attention.

The three of them made their way to Merlin's tower. When they got there Arthur turned to Eldrin.

"Right, you best get back to Agnes, She'll-"

"Oh father no, I can help you put Merlin to bed."

"No Eldrin, off you go" he said this sternly but this time he was smiling. Eldrin knew that this meant he was serious, he turned to Merlin ready to plead, but the warlock just smiled sleepily at him, it was no good.

"Fine!" he huffed and stomped off towards his governess' chambers.

"C'mon Merlin, to bed with you" Arthur said quietly as they began to ascend the stairs.

"S'bit early though" Merlin mumbled.

"Yes but you clearly haven't slept for days so really its late isn't it?" Arthur responded.

Merlin didn't reply to this instead he just sighed and rested his head on Arthur's shoulder. They reached his chambers and stepped inside, every inch of the room was covered in books and various magical items.

"What a surprise, your room is a mess. Do you not have a servant to tidy this up?" Arthur asked incredulously

"Well Pip was my servant remember, but he was far too clever for a life of servitude. He makes a very good apprentice though. I don't need a servant Arthur, I don't really want anyone touching my things" Merlin reasoned

"Quite, they would probably end up burning the tower down when one of your contraptions exploded. But anyway it's time for bed."

"I'm not actually tired now Arthur, I think I'll just…"

Merlin picked up one of his magic books, but Arthur gently took it from him and placed it on the desk. He then carefully helped the warlock onto the bed. He removed Merlin's shoes and trousers, then shrugged his tunic over his head. He pushed Merlin down onto the pillow and pulled the bedding over him.

"Finished?" Merlin grinned "I'm really not tired Arthur. Wait, what are you doing?"

Arthur had pulled up a chair beside Merlin's bed.

"Well this is easier than hiding all your books. Come on Merlin I know what you're like." and then he sat down his arms crossed over his chest.

"Yes Sire" Merlin lay back down and closed his eyes.

Arthur smiled and after a few minutes he can't resist stroking Merlin's hair out of his face. He ran his fingers through Merlin's dark locks, then down his face, cupping it in his hand and sighing. He could sit here all day but he had to sort this out, he ran his thumb over the bags under Merlin's eyes. Something had to be done.

In a cave far away from this happy scene Morgana was plotting, at this point in the plan she was considering imitating this Agnes character, it would certainly be easy to get the boy out of the city if the guards thought she was just his teacher taking him on a learning adventure. Arthur's affection towards Merlin did disquiet her however. How could Arthur be so comfortable around someone of magic, after all he had never made the effort to accept her. She made this point to Mordred,

"Yes but they were always like that weren't they, long before the sorcerer revealed himself. When I was trying to infiltrate Camelot as a knight it was impossible to get between them. I would not worry about it. Our plan will go smoothly regardless of the king's affection for his sorcerer."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Explanations and Observations

Arthur left Merlin's chambers and headed to the lower town, Pip was known to end his rounds out here and stop by his mother's house before going back to the castle. Arthur knocked on the door of the small house and was quickly greeted by Pip's mother, Mary, who was clearly run off her feet. Arthur could hear what sounded like several children playing rather loudly.

"Sire, my goodness, however can I help you?" she asked breathlessly, she was trying to hold a struggling child on her hip. The child reached out for Arthur with sticky hands, so he took a step back.

"I'm sorry to disturb you but I'm looking for your son, Philip, is he here?" Arthur asked politely.

"Oh, well no I'm afraid he's not sire, now he would be usually, but today he's gone off to pick some Coltsfoot and Comfrey to help with old Tolwim's chest affliction, he is a good boy our Pip, and ever so clever" she said proudly .

"Yes, of course, of course. Well I'm sure I'll catch him later anyway" Arthur hid his disappointment and made to leave "Thank you anyway, sorry again for disturbing you."

"Not at all sire, it was my pleasure really" she said watching him leave, before turning back to the children.

Arthur wandered back to the castle slowly, it was a while since he'd been down here, his kingly responsibilities did not really extend to visiting the lower town, and he was glad to see that it was thriving, everyone bustling about getting on with their daily lives. The king eventually reached the castle, he had decided to spend the morning with Leon and Percival instead, as they needed to start drawing up plans for the defence against these barbarians. So Arthur sat in the council room and discussed strategy. When he felt they had made significant progress he broke up the meeting, to let Leon and Percival select the preliminary troops. Arthur decided to check on Merlin before he joined them.

As he climbed the stairs of the tower he couldn't help but wonder why Merlin had chosen chambers so far from the rest of the castle. He supposed it was to do with all the magical experiments that Merlin liked to carry out, but as he stepped into the light and airy room, windows all flung wide open, he wondered if perhaps Merlin just liked being up high, the warlock often reminded him of a bird, obviously a clumsy one. That thought left his mind however when he saw Merlin at his desk rifling through papers. He did look far better than he had done, it was almost as if he had has days of sleep. That was far from the point however,

"Merlin!"

The warlock jumped "Arthur! Um.. um.. before you get mad, I'm not tired anymore, really see I'm all refreshed"

Arthur scrutinised him, "Well you certainly seem to have more energy" and he really did, but Arthur was still worried, all the stress and the worry was not good. He voiced these concerns to Merlin.

"I'm touched by your concern Arthur, but really I'm okay, I had a fantastic sleep and when I woke up, well I think I might have had a breakthrough regarding the problem with Mirabelle, you see-"

But at that moment Sir Montague burst into the room carry a very pale squire, who was bleeding profusely from a large gash on his arm. Arthur stepped aside quickly.

"We'll talk later Arthur I promise" and then a look of concentration came over his face. Merlin took young Timas from Sir Montague and sat him gently down on the chair. He raised the boy's arm high and started to clean the wound.

"Don't worry Tim, I'll have you fighting fit in no time." he said reassuringly

Timas smiled weakly and it was clear he trusted Merlin. The wound was clean and now Merlin began stitching it carefully. Arthur loved watching Merlin work like this, his fingers so graceful. Arthur was sure that Merlin could do this magically by now, but Merlin had explained once he preferred doing it properly whenever he could. He turned to Montague,

"What happened?" he enquired

"The boy was a little too enthusiastic with a sword sire" the knight replied.

"Ah we've all been there" Arthur smiled. "Anyway I must be off"

"Yes Sire"

"Goodbye Merlin" Arthur said cheerily but Merlin didn't even look up, but Arthur just smiled as he left.

Arthur finally found Pip, the boy was making his way to Merlin's chambers, carrying a basket of herbs.

"Philip may I have a word?"

"Of course.. um.. of course sire" the young boy stammered.

"There's nothing to worry about Philip, I'm just a little worried about Merlin that's all."

"Oh is this because he's so tired Sire?" the boy relaxed at once

"Yes I-"

"Well I really think that training the mages is taking up all the energy he has, _and _he's struggling to keep up with his physicians duties. And on top of that he also has to advise the council. He's clearly stretched too thin. Personally I think that I should take over some of the more minor physicians duties, I'm not trying to take his job of course, and I would definitely still need Merlin's advice." the boy paused nervously "See I've also spoken to Christoph and Ralf, they have been training with Merlin for years, and see they'd really like to start training the younger mages, only the basics of course and only because they too are worried for Merlin … Sire" at this point the boy seemed to realise was babbling.

"I think that is a splendid idea Philip" Arthur said encouragingly "It might go down better if I talk to him though"

"Really, good, because I know Merlin can probably cope with his duties, he is certainly trying, but he doesn't seem have any time for a life" he glanced at Arthur ever so quickly at this point. Arthur ignored the look on Pip's face which he was clearly trying to hide,

"Don't you worry, I shall speak to Merlin today about delegating some of his duties, thank you again for your input Philip"

"Sire" Pip nodded "If you don't mind I need to get these to Merlin" the boy gestured to the contents of the basket.

"Of course" Arthur let the young boy go and made his way down to the hall for lunch.

After finishing off healing Timas' arm and helping Pip make a salve for Tolwim, Merlin went down to the courtyard to meet the mages. Together they all made their way to the drywr circle were they usually held daily lessons in magic training. Merlin walked slowly letting he mages run ahead until he fell into step with Mirabelle,

"How are you feeling today Miri?" Merlin asked clearly concerned for the girl

"I feel a little better today, see when I'm not upset it's always better, but then I remember something sad and then.. and then.."

"It's ok, don't you worry, I think I have an idea to help you, well I think I know someone who might be able to help you anyway" Merlin said mysteriously

"Really, oh really, goodness that's great, thank you, thank you" the girl whispered

They had reached the circle now, so Merlin made his way into the middle, cleared his throat, and began the lesson,

"Now last week we discussed how each of you have individual strengths with your magic, and how these strengths fall into certain categories of magic. I then divided you into groups based on these strengths. Today we are going start to focus your magic into these strengths." Merlin paused the students were looking at each other,

"Now don't worry this, does not mean that you won't be able to use the other sorts of magic you'll just be stronger at one maybe even two types, so could you please get into the same groups as last week."

The young students then quickly arranged themselves into groups of threes and fours.

Meanwhile in the castle a different sort of lesson was taking place, a much more boring lesson and Eldrin was struggling to focus. He had been forbidden from attending sword practice by Agnes because he had still not made any progress. It wasn't _his_ fault, Eldrin thought, it was clearly hopeless, how would he ever read if the letters were just shapes wiggling about on the page.

"Come on Eldrin you have to _try_ harder" Agnes moaned.

"I AM TRYING!" cried Eldrin and then he burst into tears. He ran out the room, he would not give that wretched woman the satisfaction of seeing him cry. But he didn't know where to go now, he couldn't go out to the practice field now he would just get into trouble. Then he had an idea. He would go and watch the mage students practicing. He loved to watch Merlin demonstrating, Merlin never told him off, even when he was actually naughty.

So he snuck out of the castle, carefully avoiding various maids, guards and even the odd knight. But this was not challenge for him, he was excellent at hiding. It didn't take him long to get out of the citadel and reach Merlin's circle, where he proceeded to climb a tree, and watch. The mages were in groups and the appeared to be waiting for something. He was wondering where Merlin was, when he came out of the trees carrying a squirrel, how curious, he thought, this would certainly be interesting.

Merlin walked over to the first group, which consisted of three young girls, he placed the squirrel in front of them where it sat very still, he turned to them

"Now you three ladies, are some of the best healers I have ever come across" he said smiling at them. They blushed proudly.

"I presume you have read up on the spells we discussed last week?" he asked

They nodded eagerly,

"Well lets test that out shall we?" and he pulled out a small knife and bent over the squirrel, Eldrin in his hideout gasped and clamped his hand over his mouth, Merlin looked up at him but pretended not to notice as he often did. He looked back at the girls.

"Now don't worry, the squirrel won't feel this" Merlin then made several incisions into the squirrels front, the squirrel didn't make a sound.

"Please practice the healing spells you have learnt, and remember what I told you, it's not just about healing wounds, a patient will recover much quicker if they are calm and relaxed during the process"

The girls nodded again and set to work determinedly. Merlin then moved onto the next group, three young boys and an older girl.

"Ah, it's my favourite four illusionists" Merlin said clapping his hands together, "How's the invisibility coming along?"

At this one of the boys appeared to flicker out of site, just for a second.

"Oh excellent! Well done Roger, well done, you're certainly getting it now. I don't think you lot need any more instructions for now, so just keep practising the invisibility, and once you've mastered that then we can move onto glamours"

The group formed their own little circle, intense concentration on their faces, whilst merlin moved round the bigger circle

Morgana watched Eldrin watching the training session, she felt pangs of jealousy. Oh how different things would have been if people had been there to help and guide her. She watched Merlin speaking with the red haired girl, the one with trouble controlling her powers. Morgana knew what that felt like, but instead of care and guidance she had the threat of execution hanging over her. She cleared those thoughts away, now was not the time to be distracted, if she wanted to get her revenge she would need to concentrate, she focussed the dish back on Eldrin.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Flight

Eldrin shifted his position on the high branch, it was getting rather uncomfortable, he had been sitting still for too long. He tried to shimmy along the branch to get a closer view of the group who were practicing teleportation, when it gave way with a loud crack. Eldrin cried out in alarm and then he was falling, Merlin moved to catch him but unfortunately one of his students, Thorold was eager to help with his newly learnt spells. The boy flung out his arms, but instead of slowing the prince's descent he propelled him higher into the air.

"No!" yelled Merlin and he shot into the air like a bird after the prince. He reach Eldrin in mere seconds, and pulled him close. They were so high they could almost touch the clouds.

"Hold on tight" he said to Eldrin grinning, the boy looked at him terrified as they plummeted toward the ground. Just before impact they slowed down and landed gently. Merlin put Eldrin down onto his feet but kept a hold of his shoulders, as the little prince was clearly too dizzy to stand.

"You can _fly_" he said looking up at Merlin incredulously

Merlin knelt down so he was eye to eye with Eldrin, he checked him over carefully

"Nah, it's just a bit of simple levitation really. But more importantly what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be playing with your friends or trying to decapitate them?"

"Agnes wouldn't let me. She said I had to make up for what I missed this morning." Eldrin was whispering.

"So you ran away huh?"

Eldrin nodded nervously,

"You'll be in trouble then" Merlin said but he didn't seem mad

"Yeah I s'pose"

Merlin stood up towering over the boy, who cowered now

"WELL!.. I guess you better stay here with us, because we're not heading back until nightfall and Agnes should have given up searching by then." He smiled at Eldrin kindly, who was visibly relieved

"Ok, but won't father worry?" he asked

"Oh no, he already knows you're here, but I'm afraid Agnes has already told him you'd run off"

"How did he know I was here?" Eldrin asked suspiciously

"I told him" Merlin shrugged

"By magic?"

"Sort of, now let's watch some proper magic shall we?" Merlin winked at him, and the two them stood back and watched the practice, Merlin occasionally stepping forward to comment or correct, Eldrin just watched fascinated by it all. While they were standing there Merlin smiled as he watched Eldrin's delight, he bent down

"Don't worry about the words El, you'll understand them eventually, there's no rush"

Eldrin stepped closer then, Merlin ruffled his hair and pulled the boy onto his knee. Eventually night began to fall and Merlin had to call the lesson to an end.

"Excellent progress today everyone well done, off you go now get yourselves fed"

Merlin watched them run off to the castle chattering about the day's activities, then he bent down and swung Eldrin onto his shoulders. They headed back to the castle slowly, Eldrin was quiet clearly worried he was in trouble. When they reached the castle Merlin put Eldrin down and looked him over, he pulled some leaves out of his blonde hair and brushed dust from his tunic.

"Oh dear, well there's no time to change I'm afraid, you'll have to do" Merlin said kindly, Eldrin took Merlin's hand and clung to it

"Father shall be mad" he whispered

"Oh I doubt it" and he gently pulled Eldrin into the room. Arthur was sat at the head of the table waiting, drumming his fingers on the wood.

"Well, well Eldrin what time do you call this?" he asked

"Sorry father" said Eldrin quietly, still clinging to Merlin

"_And_ I hear you've rather annoyed your governess"

"I really didn't mean to father" at this point Eldrin looked like he would cry. Merlin gave Arthur a stern look, so he said hastily

"No of course not, sit down then" and he smiled at his son.

Eldrin relaxed then and he sat down next to his father.

"And you'll be joining us won't you Merlin?" Arthur inquired

"Well I was.. I have to… yes alright then" his hunger giving in. Merlin sat at the table opposite Eldrin, on Arthur's other side.

"So Eldrin, what did you do today instead of your lessons?"

But Eldrin knew now that his father was not cross with him, so he launched into a tale of his day's adventures. Arthur listened to the way his son described Merlin's rescue, warmed by the admiration and love clear in the young boy's voice. But he was still worried, Eldrin was nearly eight years of age now, why. Merlin seemed to pick up on this because at that point he asked

"Why can you not yet read Eldrin?" the question was asked kindly but Eldrin looked as though he was going to weep, his father was one thing but he couldn't bear for Merlin to be disappointed with him.

"It's too hard" he mumbled quietly.

"Hmm, well what do you see when you look at the words?" Merlin asked curiously. No one had asked that before, everyone always seemed to expect him to understand it straight away.

"The letters jump around, I can't make them into words, and there are always to many words"

"I see" Merlin then proceeded to pull a parchment and quill out of his cloak and wrote a word in large letters.

"Now this is how my mother taught me to read" and he handed the parchment to Eldrin

"Cover the word with your hand and say it letter by letter.

"Ah… ah..ah..puh..puh.. Oh it says apple!" Eldrin said excitedly.

"That's right now you draw an apple" and he handed the quill to Eldrin. "We can make you some more of these parchments to carry around. If you practice them regularly your reading will improve quickly."

Eldrin beamed up at him, then began to draw. Merlin turned to Arthur

"So we probably ought to talk" Merlin began

"Yes, yes we do, Merlin."

"Now I know things have gotten a little out of hand lately-"

Yes, they have haven't they, so much so that you almost collapsed from exhaustion, and-"

"Now wait-"

"No you wait, Merlin I'm worried about you, this cannot go on, I've been speaking to Philip-"

"Hold on now you can't-"

"I've been speaking to Philip and he feels he is ready to take over some of your physician's duties. He also suggested that Christoph and Ralf take on more responsibilities with the training of the new mages."

"Is this all so I have more time to attend council meetings?" Merlin asked crossly, clearly unhappy that Arthur had been discussing him behind his back.

"No Merlin it's so you don't kill yourself trying to do everything, so that you have more time to live your life" Arthur replied "And I've missed you" he added quietly, Merlin softened instantly at this,

"Well I suppose I could use a bit of a rest" he smiled at the king "and it has been a while since we spent any time together maybe we should go hunting"

"Yes it has, not that _you_ were ever any good at hunting-"

"Yes well that might have something to do with the fact hunting cute little animals for sport is just not _fun_. Lazing about by a lake on a hot day however…" Merlin smiled at Arthur.

"Hmmm, well with all this free time you'll have I'm sure we can manage a little expedition, maybe to the Weald" Arthur suggested

"That would be nice, maybe we could also go to..um.." but at this point Merlin had caught sight of Eldrin who was staring at the two men intently, a little cross at being forgotten.

"I've finished" he informed them

"Excellent" said Merlin "Let's see… oh that's excellent, well done El"

Eldrin beamed "Can we make more?"

"Maybe tomorrow Eldrin" Arthur said quickly "but it's getting quite late and you've clearly had a very busy day you best be getting to bed, ah and here's' Agnes now"

"Oh I'm really not tired though" but then he yawned and knew he couldn't hide his tiredness from them "Goodnight Father, Goodnight Merlin"

"Goodnight Eldrin, sleep well"

"'Night El"

Eldrin approached Agnes cautiously but the woman didn't seem cross at all, maybe she wasn't as evil as Eldrin first thought.

"I can read apple now" he stated proudly.

"Can you really, well you shall have to show me in the morning" and with that they left.

"I'm taking Mirabelle to see Kilgarrah tomorrow" Merlin stated, but he was looking at Arthur as if asking permission

"Do you think he can help?" Arthur asked

"If anyone can its Kilgarrah, he helped me a lot when I was younger, plus I reckon he knows a lot about controlling emotions"

"Yes quite, well then I guess you must go, how long for?" Arthur seemed unhappy

"A few days, probably a week…"

Arthur didn't say anything for a few minutes just looked at Merlin sadly finally he spoke

"Well say hello from me I guess, and .. don't be gone too long" at this Merlin placed his hand over Arthur's

"I'll be back as soon as I can, then you'll have me all to yourself, after all that's the real reason for all this fuss"

Arthur stayed quiet, he just smiled at Merlin, there was no need for words.

"Aha" Morgana rejoiced "Merlin is leaving Camelot for a few days, it's the perfect time to strike"

Mordred joined her at the ledge, he peered into the dish "So it would seem, it is a push but if we set off in the morning we'll be in Camelot in two days, maybe sooner"

"Excellent let us gather our things"

Morgana started packing various odd items into a bag, but Mordred stayed at the dish, he was watching Arthur and Merlin talking. They were sat very close together …. it made Mordred nervous, the two men were far too close, it was definitely best to attack while Merlin was away, the men were weaker apart. It was clear that the warlock cared deeply for the king and by extension his son. It could mean trouble, but he put it out of his mind, for now anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Capture

Merlin awoke just after dawn, he still felt tired but there was no time to sleep in today, he stretched and got out of the bed. He dressed slowly, checking over his pack his pack at the same time, once everything was in order he picked up the bag and left to meet Mirabelle. However, when he opened the door at the base of the tower he ran right into her for she was slumped against the wall, dozing. He knelt down

"Oh Miri, how long have you been down here, it's cold" his voice filled with concern

"I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep, I was too nervous" she was trembling. Merlin took off his cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders, rubbing her to try and get her blood flowing, before fastening it at her neck.

"Don't worry Miri, it all be fine, and you never know you might even enjoy yourself" he grinned at her "You'll certainly learn a lot"

The girl smiled back weakly, but Merlin did not expect much enthusiasm, Mirabelle believed her magic was a curse that could never be lifted. She had confided in Merlin that she never let anyone close because they only got hurt and sometimes even killed by her uncontrollable power, she had lost everyone close to her. The sadness and loss that she felt only made her magical outbursts worse, he had seen this problem sometimes in young children but never to this extent. Merlin hoped that Kilgarrah would know of some way to break or at least subdue the connection between magic and emotions, for he couldn't stand for Mirabelle to live the rest of her life alone and in fear.

Merlin stood up and held out his hand to help her up. They walked toward the courtyard together in silence but when they got there Merlin stopped suddenly. He was looking at Arthur who was stood at the foot of the stairs. He obviously heard them coming because he turned around and smiled at Merlin, clearly he had been waiting for them.

"What are you doing up?" Merlin asked him

"Well I've come to see you off, although it seems you were planning to sneak off without saying goodbye." Arthur responded, crossing his arms over his chest,

"I said goodbye last night Arthur, you know because I would be leaving so early. I didn't think you would be up at this hour, it's a bit early for you" Merlin appeared to be fighting the urge to roll his eyes

"I am capable of rising before dawn Merlin, especially when I have a competent manservant to wake me" he smiled "But you must be off I suppose" his smile fading slightly "Are you going to the stables?"

"Oh no we are travelling by other means" he winked at Arthur, and shifted his pack onto his other shoulder "We best get going then" but he paused

"Yes off you go, hurry back won't you?" He met Merlin's eyes,

"I'll be back before you know it" he smiled at Arthur reassuringly and then they left. Arthur watched them walk through the gates, toward the forest and then they were gone. He turned and headed back into the castle, oh it was going to be a long week. He wandered to Eldrin's chambers for breakfast, and when he entered he found the boy running circles around Agnes. The woman was holding his clothes clearly trying and failing to get him dressed.

"Eldrin is all this really necessary so early in the morning?" Eldrin stopped running immediately and looked at his father.

"Is it time for breakfast?" he chirped

"Once you're dressed" Arthur answered and sat down at the table. He watched Eldrin begrudgingly walk over to Agnes arms held out. She got him dressed quickly now that he was behaving and brought him over to the table.

"Isn't Merlin having breakfast?" the boy asked, looking round as if Merlin might appear. Arthur looked round too, then sighed.

"Not today, no" Arthur patted Eldrin's chair and he sat down.

"But Merlin always _used_ to eat breakfast with us, why doesn't he anymore?" Eldrin seemed worried, as if maybe it was his fault

"Merlin has been very busy recently, and you know how forgetful he can be, he probably just kept forgetting it was time for breakfast. Today however Merlin has had to leave the city, just for a short while. But I promise once he returns we shall have breakfast together every morning." Arthur said this with certainty in his voice

"Really?"

"Well no not every morning I suppose, only the ones when you behave" Arthur ruffled Eldrin's hair.

"But I always behave" Eldrin said indignantly, Arthur just laughed. When they finished breakfast Arthur stood up and made to leave for the council chambers. Today he was holding an audience with some of the fisherman who had been affected by the recent raids. He turned back,

"Enjoy your lessons today Eldrin, don't forget to show Agnes what you learnt last night" and with that he left.

An hour later and it was not going well, Agnes was by no means a cruel woman but she was very stuck in her ways. She did not agree with Merlin's methods of teaching, the best way to learn was through practising texts. It was certainly not through drawing pictures, so she had cast aside the parchment Merlin had made. This had upset Eldrin terribly, he could not take much more of this, he couldn't understand Merlin wasn't teaching him to read. Eldrin felt he would be able to read full books by now if Merlin had taught him. He decided he would ask Merlin to take over his lessons and there was no time like the present.

Agnes had her back turned so he very quietly stood up and backed out of the room. When he reached the courtyard, he headed out of the citadel. His father had told him that Merlin was heading into the forest, but he was sure he would be able track them easily enough, and they hadn't taken horses so if he ran fast enough he might catch them by nightfall.

In the council room Arthur was listening to the tales of the men from the fishing villages, and he was appalled to hear what had occurred. The cruelties these fishermen and their families had suffered at the hands of the barbarians was outrageous. The man before him wept as he told of how his wife and son had been slaughtered before his eyes, how he had managed to escape with his daughter who was still a babe. Arthur was furious, he took a deep breath to calm himself and stood up.

"I can never take back what has happened to you Silas, and for that I am sorry. I am so sorry that our coastlines were not better defended, we never expected an attack from across the see, but this is no excuse. However, I can promise you this, these men will be stopped, the will be punished for what they have done, and the will never make an attack like this again. That I promise you." He paused and stepped forward, "You will stay here in Camelot until you have recovered, at that time you may wish to return to Witenstaple. Of course I understand if that is too painful, if so I will see to it that you are housed elsewhere"

"Thank you sire, thank you" the man seemed so grateful

Arthur turned to Gregor

"Would you please take him to see Philip?" He turned back "Philip will be able to take care of those wounds for you. After which he can take you to his mother, and she can advise you on looking after little Molly here."

Gregor gently helped the man out of the hall, Arthur turned to Leon but before he could speak, Leon spoke up,

"The men are ready sire, we shall be leaving in the morning"

"I want their leader brought here alive Leon"

"Understood sire, and the others?"

"Make them pay, they need to be afraid of us Leon"

"Oh they will be sire, they will be"

Leon left to brief the men. Arthur sat back down, he was tired now. As his anger faded he wondered if he was being rash, without Merlin to keep his emotions in check. No, force was necessary in this case as it was the only thing these men would understand. He felt terribly sad, sad for what Silas had lost. Then he thought of Merlin wondered how his quest was faring. Finally he thought of Eldrin and how precious he was, he didn't spend nearly enough time with him.

He had an idea, he would dismiss Agnes from teaching for the week, a week off wouldn't do any harm. They could spend the week together practicing with wooden swords, going hunting and maybe he would even teach Eldrin to play chess. Oh how Eldrin would be delighted and then, he felt another pang of sympathy for Silas and knew that the revenge would not make him better. But hopefully with time his daughter could.

"What do you mean he's not here?" Arthur was at the door of Eldrin's chambers, Agnes spluttered to explain herself

"Well I.. he must have got bored and wandered off" Agnes wrung her hands

"And you didn't look for him because?"

"Well I can never find him, he is so good at hiding"

"I see, so he's done this before then?"

"It's not that he's a bad child sire, I'm not trying to imply that at all. It's just he gets distracted so easily and he has such difficulty focussing "

"Hmm, well not to worry, I'm sure he'll be back when he's hungry" and Arthur was not worried, Eldrin could not have gone far, and the guards would not have let him get too far.

In the forest Morgana stopped dead in her tracks, she sensed something had changed, she turned to Mordred,

"The child, the child is here, he is here in the forest, he's close I can feel him" she clung to him her eyes wild.

"Locate him" he said calmly, Morgana held out her hand and whispered,

"ábeþece" and a pale beam of light wove its way through the trees from her outstretched palm, she turned back to Mordred

"Bring him to me"

Mordred set off along the path she had mapped out for him.

Eldrin was worried now, it was getting dark and he was hopelessly lost. Everything had started so well, Eldrin had found Merlin and Mirabelle's tracks easily enough. He had followed them deep into the forest, but then the tracks stopped completely and foolishly instead of turning back Eldrin decided to go on hoping to pick up they trail again. This was over an hour ago and now he couldn't find his way back to the path. He stumbled over a branch and fell hard, then he started to cry.

"Are you okay there little boy?" asked a voice, Eldrin jumped and looked up startled

"Who are you?" he asked nervously

"My name is Mordred, I'm on my way to Camelot to train with the famous mages" he informed him "What are you doing all alone out here?"

"I got lost" he sniffed and wiped his eyes on his sleeve "Are you really going to train with mages? Are you magic then?"

"Oh yes, but I'm not very good yet, that's why I've come to get some help"

"Well Merlin is the best teacher ever, really he is" Eldrin was too excited at the thought of Merlin to see the flash of anger in the young man's eyes at the mention of Merlin "I'm from Camelot but I can't remember the way back."

"Oh well I suppose you should travel back with me, we're only a day away. So I can take you there, but it's dark now, I was making camp just back there when I heard your crying, so come back with me and I'll take you home in the morning."

"Ok" but Eldrin hesitated something just didn't seem right, and he was remembering something he'd overheard Merlin and his father discussing "Wait, did you say your name was Mordred? I've heard my father speak of you, he said-" but then the world went black. The young man threw Eldrin over his shoulder and made his way back to Morgana.

Back at the castle Arthur was worried, Eldrin had not shown up for dinner and no one had seen him since morning. Arthur began to pace the hall again, something definitely wasn't right, something had happened he could feel it. The door opened and Elyan entered looking distressed,

"Sire we've picked up his tracks entering the forest, Gwaine's gone on ahead I came back to get you" the man said breathlessly.

"Of course, let's go at once" Arthur said rushing to the door, they set off for the forest quickly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: So Far From Home

Arthur and Elyan caught up with Gwaine quickly and together they rode on through the forest. Gwaine informed the two men of what he had discovered so far, while he had been riding alone.

"From what I can see he appears to be following other tracks" he told them

"Yes, but why would he come all the way out here?" Arthur was beside himself with worry, they were deep in the forest now. Gwaine stopped as they entered a small clearing.

"This is where the first trail stops, Eldrin's set keeps going this way"

They pushed on, Gwaine was watching Arthur whose face was set determinedly. After a while Elyan said softly

"We're going in circles now sire"

"Well why haven't we run into him then?" Arthur snapped.

"Well maybe-" Elyan started but was interrupted by a panicked shout from Gwaine,

"Over here, quickly" Gwaine had dismounted his horse. They rode over to where Gwaine was standing and also dismounted. They looked around, Arthur paled at what he saw. There were clear signs of a struggle here. He bent down and picked up a piece of fabric, it had been torn from Eldrin's little tunic. Beside it were what seemed to be drops of blood, Arthur felt sick. Gwaine came over

"I think he was dragged through here, but then it's as if they disappeared. The place feels strange, it's as if its tingling with energy"

Arthur followed him through the trees and stopped short, Gwaine was right the place was buzzing with energy, he looked around, there were strange scorch marks on the ground and trees.

"This was magic Gwaine" he said quietly

"I know, but I think we shall have to go back now, it's too dark to do anything more, we-"

"No we have to keep looking, we can't stop" Arthur interrupted

"It's no good sire, we can return in the morning and we'll bring Christoph to inspect these markings" Gwaine said gently, Arthur gave in then, defeated, he knew searching through the night would get them nowhere".

Across the forest Mordred had reached Morgana, he set Eldrin down heavily on the ground and then embraced her. Morgana finally broke the hug and went to inspect the child. She noticed the blood trickling down his forehead and touched it gently with her index finger. The child stirred and moaned,

"onslæpe" she whispered, and the boy calmed. She turned to Mordred, her finger held out, clearly expecting an explanation.

"He tried to fight back the idiotic child, apparently his father may have mentioned me"

"Interesting, you obviously made quite an impression, well lets head back shall we dear" she smiled at him and Mordred slung the child back over his shoulder and they disappeared further into the forest.

Back at the castle Arthur stood in his chambers his forehead pressed against the window. He didn't even remember getting back here. He stared out not really seeing. He needed Merlin, now more than he ever had before. Merlin could find Eldrin with ease, but he wasn't here, he was goodness knows where doing magic tricks with the dragon. He knew Merlin was too far away to hear him this time, but still he pleaded for him to come back. Head pressed against the window staring into the night he whispered

"Merlin come home"

Far, far away, further than Arthur could ever imagine. Merlin awoke from his slumber with a yell. It woke up Mirabelle and Kilgarrah with a start.

"Merlin what's wrong?" Mirabelle asked as she went over to him

"Something's happened I don't know, I don't know" Merlin ran his hand through his hair "I have to go back but.." he looked to Kilgarrah

"You leave this young sorceress with me Merlin, I have much to teach her yet"

Merlin turned to Mirabelle she looked nervous,

"Don't you worry about me Merlin, I'll be fine you go, you must" she said bravely

"Very brave of you" the dragon said to Mirabelle, and then to Merlin "I shall return her to you safe and sound once were done. Until we meet again my friend"

"Thank you Kilgarrah" Merlin bowed to him and then he turned on his heel and vanished.

Arthur started at a large bang behind him. He spun round to see Merlin untangling himself from the chair he'd knocked over

"Merlin" he breathed

"Arthur what's happened?" Merlin asked standing up now. Arthur's composure finally broke as he walked over to Merlin, fell into his arms and sobbed. Merlin said nothing just held him until it passed. When the sobs stopped Merlin took his hand, led him over to the bed and he sat him down. He knelt in front of him,

"What has happened Arthur?" Merlin asked for a second time

"Eldrin's gone someone, someone's taken him from me Merlin"

Merlin was silent, he stood up and took a step back his eyes glowing and his hands outstretched Arthur knew he was searching, trying to locate his son. He watched him as the minutes passed, then suddenly Merlin gasped, he almost fell but Arthur stood quickly and grabbed his arm to support him.

"Morgana" he whispered shakily as they both sat down.

"He's with Morgana, Arthur, I can feel where he is but I can't see.. I can't see what's happening, what they're doing to him. Oh but he's scared Arthur, he's so afraid." Merlin's eyes went golden again, as he strained to see what was happening to the boy he considered a son. He started to shake, and blood began to drip from his nose.

"Stop it, stop it" Arthur said shocked, he grabbed Merlin's shoulders

"No I have-"

"No stop it Merlin, you're hurting yourself" he gently wiped the blood from Merlin's face. Merlin's eyes returned to their natural blue and he slumped against Arthur exhausted. Arthur gently lowered him down onto the bed and then lay down facing him.

"How far away are they?" he asked his voice barely above a whisper.

"About two days on horseback, but I might be able to get us there quicker" Merlin replied

"We'll go on horseback Merlin, you've already worn yourself out flinging yourself all over the place," Arthur put his finger on Merlin's lips before he cold protest "plus you will need all the energy when we get there, sleep now, I'll wake you in the morning"

"You need to sleep too Arthur"

"I can't" he whispered, Merlin placed his hand on Arthur's face, and then he closed his eyes and let his exhaustion overwhelm him. Arthur watched Merlin sleep, it calmed him greatly. Eventually he too closed his eyes and joined Merlin in a sleep which he had thought impossible.

Arthur awoke to Merlin shaking him awake gently.

"I fell asleep" he said surprised.

"Yes, it's almost dawn we'll need to set off soon,"

Arthur looked at Merlin who was dressed and seemed ready to go, so he got up quickly and dressed in the clothes that Merlin had laid out for him. He looked over at Merlin while he got ready, the man was standing by the window. He looked pale and tired, Merlin had once explained to him why he hated teleporting, it was because it one of the most draining forms of magic. Twice in one day and such a great distance would have taken almost everything Merlin had. Arthur sighed and stood up,

"I'm ready" at this Merlin turned round and walked over to him, he looked him over and adjusted the chainmail at his shoulder and nodded. Arthur held out his hand and Merlin took it

"Let's go"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: A Twisted Vision

Arthur and Merlin had been riding through the forest for about an hour, neither of them were speaking, both focussed on the task at hand. As they got further into the trees Arthur finally spoke up

"I've failed him Merlin, I've failed Eldrin as a father" he told him sadly

"No Arthur-"

But Arthur shook his head, he didn't want to hear Merlin's praise right now. He tried to ride on ahead but Merlin grabbed his arm.

"Listen to me Arthur, you are an excellent father, do not let what's happened make you think any differently. Look at how well you coped with El, when Gwen left, you raised him by yourself Arthur"

Arthur though back to those early days, back before Eldrin was born when Guinevere had first fallen pregnant. They'd been so delighted, it had taken so long for her to bear a child. By the fourth month things had changed for the worse however, the pregnancy had made Guinevere so ill, there was nothing Merlin or Gaius could do but confine her to bed for the remainder of the pregnancy. Arthur thought that this was when Guinevere resentment of the child began, and once Eldrin was born things did not improve. The birth had been difficult, both Guinevere and Eldrin were lucky to have survived.

Guinevere had not bonded with Eldrin, she stayed away from him, never wanting to hold him or comfort him. Arthur could never understand this, the boy was so precious. They began to argue more frequently and Arthur became distant toward her, he couldn't help it she had changed so much. He was not surprised that she turned to Lancelot, he looked the other way, but when she told him she was leaving it broke his heart. He was terrified of raising Eldrin alone, he didn't want him growing up without a mother. Merlin had been there that night, he stayed with him as he cried. Looking back Merlin had always been there for them, whenever Eldrin was sick or hurt, whenever he asked the difficult questions that were still too painful to answer. He owed this man so much. He looked at him now,

"Only because I had you to guide me Merlin" he said

"Ah well that's not quite true is it, remember when I first held El, I nearly dropped him down the stairs" he reminded him

"Yes of course, I don't know what I was thinking trusting my only son with someone as clumsy as you"

"I'm only clumsy when I'm nervous"

"If you say so" he paused "I do trust you though"

"I know" he replied quietly.

Eventually they reached the clearing where Eldrin was taken. The magic had faded now but the strange markings remained. Merlin dismounted and went over to inspect them. He touched them but recoiled as if burned, he turned to Arthur,

"It's a warning, she wanted us to see this" he told him

"What does it say?" Arthur asked, Merlin hesitated

"Merlin"

"It says the boy is mine now, you're too late, you'll never find us"

Arthur paled, Merlin went over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder

"But we do know where they are" he held out his other hand "They haven't moved" he confirmed

"Eldrin?"

"He's sleeping, no wait it's not a natural sleep, he's under a spell" he answered angrily.

"Then let's go"

They mounted the horses and pushed on

In the cave Morgana and Mordred were discussing their success

"It went better than we could've expected" Mordred said grinning

"Yes it did go rather well didn't it? Well I think it's time we woke up our little prince don't you?"

"Indeed" he replied

Morgana walked over to Eldrin and shook him

"tóbregdan" she whispered

He woke up and began to cry instantly, she resisted the urge to strike the child.

"Hush now, you're safe. My name is Morgana, do you know who I am?" she asked

Eldrin shook his head slowly

"Your father never mentioned me?" she pushed

"Well yes, but I'm not allowed to ask questions about things like that, it makes him sad" he told her

"I see, well allow me to introduce myself, I am Arthur's sister, which makes me your aunt" she said all this kindly, disguising her hatred for the child well.

"Oh" Eldrin whispered, he was looking at his hands clearly afraid

"I was banished from Camelot many years ago" Eldrin looked up at her now

"Why?" he asked, he was even more nervous now, this woman was a criminal

"Because I was the rightful heir to the throne, but I never wanted the throne I just wanted my life in Camelot to stay the same, I was happy as a princess" she told him

"But father wouldn't do that, he's fair and just" he argued

"I thought so too, see that's why I confided in him that I was a witch, you see this was way back when magic was still forbidden" she paused watching Eldrin who looked doubtful "He thought that I would use my magic to steal the throne so he banished me and told me if I ever returned to Camelot I would be executed, I had to leave behind all my friends, and everything I owned, sentimental things"

"That doesn't sound like my father.." These were lies he thought, they had to be.

"Then let me show you" and she put her hand over his eyes, he flinched way from her touch but she held firm. Now Eldrin could see his father in his chambers and the woman, this Morgana, they both looked much younger. The woman was on her knees in front of Arthur, she was sobbing

"I didn't know Arthur, I would never hurt you, please don't make me leave, this is my home" she begged. His father looked furious, Eldrin had never seen him like that, it made him very afraid. His father looked the woman over then said,

"Get out of my sight, if you're not gone by sunrise I'll have you executed" Morgana grabbed at his hand,

"Please Arthur-" but then his father struck her across the face, hard, so hard she fell back onto the floor.

The vision faded Eldrin opened his eyes, Morgana had tears in her eyes from the memory, how could his father have treated this woman like that, his own sister.

"It can't be true" but he was filled with doubt, he couldn't push the vision out of his mind "I want to go home he cried"

"I can't take you back Eldrin and neither can Mordred, he was banished because he was a druid, we can't go back to Camelot we'll be executed, we brought you here because the woods are not safe" she said

"But magic is not banished anymore, you could come back." He pleaded

"Ah, but do you know the real reason your father lifted the ban on magic"

"Because it was fair?"

"No it was so that he could use the magic for his own selfish means, we could never go back because we know this secret, Arthur would execute us to stop us revealing it"

Eldrin began to sob heavily now

"Oh Eldrin please don't cry, I've always wanted to meet you, you'll be safe here I promise", she tried to stroke his face but he flinched and pulled away from her. He curled up into a ball and continued to cry. Morgana wasn't worried though, the seeds of doubt had been sown in the boys mind, soon he would be weak enough for their control. She went over to sit with Mordred

_"Excellent acting there, you almost had me fooled"_ he smiled at her

_"What are you talking about I'm just a concerned aunt" _They both began to laugh

_"I need to prepare another vision"_

_"Ah, the fallen queen"_

_"Indeed"_ she closed her eyes. Mordred turned to the little boy and watched him cry, he smiled cruelly, everything was going to plan.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: A Boy Without a Mother (1570)

Deep in the forest Merlin and Arthur reached a large clearing, Arthur stopped. Night had fallen and light was fading fast, they'd have to stop now until morning. Merlin dismounted his horse and began to set up camp. Arthur went to fetch firewood, he took his time wandering through the trees slowly, eventually when he had collected a sufficient bundle, he made to return to the campsite. He'd almost made it when he was overcome by a wave of sadness. He dropped the wood and slumped against a tree. As he slid down the trunk, all the thoughts that had been held at bay, whilst he'd been riding, hit him with such a force he gasped. Thoughts of Eldrin scared and hurt filled his mind, he closed his eyes and curled up trying to block out the thoughts. This was how Merlin found him a little while later,

"Arthur?" he asked gently, "Come back to the camp, okay?" He held out his hand, Arthur took it, and followed Merlin back to the clearing. When they got there he watched Merlin prepare a fire and make something to eat. When it was ready, Merlin brought it over, Arthur shook his head.

"You have to eat something Arthur, please" Merlin begged, he was starting to worry, Arthur was so despondent. But Arthur took the bowl from him and started to eat.

"We will find him Arthur" Arthur just stared at him "Trust me"

"I do, but Merlin what if we're too late?" he whispered, terrified

"Arthur don't, please" he knew didn't want to hear this,

"No Merlin let's face it, he's been gone two days, three tomorrow who knows what we're going to find. She could be doing anything to him Merlin and what if-"

"Arthur don't, please.. It's going to be fine"

"How do you have such faith Merlin? How can you always think it will all be fine, with everything that's happened to _you_, everything you've been through? Merlin how do you stay so positive?" Arthur was looking at him incredulously, Merlin's face filled with sadness.

"I have to" he whispered "Or else I'd probably go mad" he looked down at his knees

"Merlin, I'm sorry" Arthur reached for him and pulled him close "I shouldn't have said that" he looked at Merlin, he had his eyes closed his hand was out in front of him, searching

"Stop it Merlin" he said warningly, Merlin didn't open his eyes but his hand dropped to his side. He laid his head on Arthur's shoulder, and sighed.

"I have to be positive Arthur, I can't bear to think of the alternative" Arthur held him tighter at this and they sat this way until the fire burned out.

Back in the cave Morgana was ready to continue with the plan. She nodded at Mordred who was fiddling with a crystal. He looked up briefly then went back to whispering at the crystal which was now glowing. Morgana went over to Eldrin who was sitting upright now, he flinched away from Morgana as she approached him. She sat down beside him and smiled carefully,

"I'm sorry I upset you before Eldrin, I just wanted you to know who I was, I didn't want you to be scared of me, you're not are you?"

Eldrin shrugged

"What do you know about your mother Eldrin?" she asked him

"I don't have a mother" he answered warily

"Yes you do Eldrin, everyone has a mother, she was my friend you know?"

Eldrin looked up, he tried to hide his interest, but he couldn't help his curiosity. He never really worried anymore that he didn't know his mother. When he was younger he always wondered what had happened to her but he always felt they were questions he shouldn't ask. As the years went by, the unconventional family of Merlin and his father, was enough for him, thinking of them made him miss home so much.

"Yes that's right Eldrin" she confirmed, bring him back to the present "We were the best of friends, she even tried to reason with your father when he banished me, but it was no good"

"What happened to her?" he couldn't help but ask.

"It's a very long story, it starts with a knight named Lancelot, he and your mother were very much in love. Now Sir Lancelot was a brilliant and noble knight, he was even better with a sword than your father"

"Impossible" Eldrin argued.

"No its true, and your father was terribly jealous of him, so he sent Lancelot far away on quest. While he was away Arthur consulted with a sorcerer, who enchanted your mother. By the time Lancelot returned many months later, your mother was married to Arthur and pregnant with you. As soon as she saw him the spell broke but it was too late, and she didn't want to abandon you. So she stayed with Arthur, he did not love her though, she was just a tool for his jealousy. Your mother was terribly sad. One day after you were born Lancelot went to see her, he told her that he still loved her and that he was willing to accept her child"

"S'not true" Eldrin cried

"I'm afraid it is, and this is where the story gets sad. Your mother and Lancelot made plans to run away with you, but your father caught them" she said sincerely

"Wha.. What happened?" Eldrin thought he knew though

"I'm sorry Eldrin, but your father had them executed"

"He wouldn't" but Eldrin the doubts were there, afterall why did no one ever speak of his mother? Suddenly Morgana's hand was over his eyes. He was in the lower town now, but it was different, it must be the past morgana was showing him the truth again. He could see a woman with a baby and a man, they were walking quickly and looking around nervously,

"Halt" said a voice, it was his father, he was surrounded by guards,

"No, Arthur please.." begged the woman, his father walked over to her and pulled the child roughly from her arms

"Seize them" he turned and walked back to the castle

"Arthur, no.." the woman cried, but he did not look back.

The vision changed now he was in the courtyard, a large crowd was gathered around a small wooden platform on it was the woman, his mother and the knight. The crowd was hissing and jeering, his mother was sobbing openly, but the knight was calm, his eyes full of sadness. They brought him forward to the executioners block, he struggled now and turned to his mother

"I'm so sorry Guinevere" and the he was pushed down onto his knees, Eldrin looked away focused on the castle, when he turned back it was his mother's turn. The executioner raised the axe

"NO!" he cried out, and pulled himself out of the vision, he was shivering, he turned to Morgana

"How could he?" he sobbed.

"I'm so sorry Eldrin" she whispered and lay him down, she stroked his hair until he fell asleep. This required natural sleep with, dreams to enhance the effects of the spell she was going to perform. She went over to Mordred,

_"He's ready"_

Mordred handed her the glowing crystal, she walked over to Eldrin and knelt down, holding out the crystal, she whispered,

"ic i þurhdrífe þes bearn eac feogaþ ond Brégnes, ic i ábýge hine wiþ ærfæder, Arthur Pendragon" her eyes flashed gold, Eldrin's face went blank and peaceful for a moment, then he returned to a troubled sleep. She sat him up and shook him gently, unable to resist. Mordred came over too, he wanted to see this.

"Eldrin, Mordred and I have been talking, and we think we might be able to take you back, it'll be risky but-"

"No don't take me back there, don't ever.. I don't want to" he cried, Morgana struggled to hide her smile

"Ok Eldrin, hush now, your safe here I promise, go back to sleep" and he did. She walked over to sit with Mordred

"He's broken"

"Completely"

"Now we shall return him to Arthur"

"He'll try to fix him"

"He'll fail, it'll destroy him, his only son terrified of him, hating him. And Arthur being the dramatic sort will give up completely"

"Camelot will be weak, I doubt he'll even put up a fight" they smiled and turned to the boy.

Merlin and Arthur awoke up early, they didn't hang around, today they would find Eldrin, Merlin was certain. They packed up their things in silence and headed back into the forest quickly. Arthur turned to Merlin,

"How far?" he asked,

"No more than a few hours at this pace" so they continued without stopping until they reached a large cave. Arthur hesitated now, but Merlin was there so they entered the cave together.

"Are they in here?" he asked

"Yes" so they carried on.

"blæcern" Merlin whispered, when it became too dark to see. His palm filled with a small glowing orb of light, it reassured Arthur as it always did, and they went deeper. When they got to the centre, however they found it empty, and no indication that anyone had entered the cave recently

"Where are they Merlin?" Arthur demanded

"They should be here, right here" Merlin ran his hands through his hair. If they weren't here then where were they?


End file.
